Tharstan
|Base ID = }} Tharstan is an Elder Nord historian who can be found in the Skaal Village studying the Skaal. Until the quest The Fate of the Skaal has been completed, he is one of the villagers building a temple around the Wind Stone. Interactions Lost Legacy Tharstan asks the Last Dragonborn to aid him in the expedition of a Nordic ruin. Dialogue The Fate of the Skaal "I do enjoy sharing stories of my travels in Tamriel with young Nikulas." :You're not one of the Skaal? "Oh no, most certainly not. I'm here to learn about the history of Solstheim. Solstheim is a fascinating place, but we know so little about its past. There are many mysteries that remain unsolved." ::What did you make of that stone structure everyone was building? "Yes, that was a most disturbing experience. But to answer your question, the architecture was strange, almost otherworldly. Given that, and the considerable power it must have taken to affect our minds so completely, it would suggest the work of a powerful mage. Either that, or perhaps a daedra. If so, then may the nine protect us." :::A daedra? "Powerful and malevolent entities who make their home on the plane of Oblivion. Some of the more powerful among them can exert their influence within our world, and when they do, men inevitably suffer." :How long have you been studying the Skaal? "Well, let me think... I suppose it's been nearly a year now. My goodness, how the time has flown!" ::And the Skaal don't mind being studied? "Well, not so far. They think I'm a bit strange, but they seem to tolerate me. In fact, they've been very accommodating. Hospitable, even. They seem happy to talk about their traditions and history." Conversations The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." Trivia *Tharstan will stay behind, purportedly to study the Word Wall, where he will mention "There's enough here for entire volumes!" *According to game data, Tharstan is Fanari Strong-Voice's husband. Appearances * de:Tharstan es:Tharstan ru:Тарстан Category:Skyrim: Elders Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers